


Breathe

by Mihaelgayhl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blindfolds, Burns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Spanking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the memory of his scars get to be too much Mello calls in some much needed help to take that memory away. At least for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I started wanting to write something dirty and I ended up writing a comfort fic why does this always happen

One…” Mello breathed out, fingers flexing against the soft cotton sheets of the bed, wrists lightly pulling against the strap of leather that bound them together above his head and wrapped them around the thick wrought iron bars of the head board. The room was black, or rather it was for him, the piece of silk which was knotted tightly around the back of his head had taken away his vision how long ago now? Long enough to make Mello count his breaths, heart racing in a mix of fear and excitement as he heard the step of heavy boots against the wooden floor. The thought of finally, _finally_ getting the touch he craved made Mello shift on the sheets, erection rubbing uncomfortably against his stomach only to let him feel the familiar wave of pleasure roll through his body. The footsteps stopped and Mello turned his head towards where he heard them last. “Two…” Mello let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and a jerk when a glove covered finger traced along the back of his thigh, stopping at the top of the long black socks which he was asked to wear. The finger dipped between his skin and the cotton, pulling it away and letting it snap back against his thigh with a crack. Mello flinched at the slight stinging in his skin. “Three…”

The gloved hand rested on his back, warm breath encircled his ear as a tongue traced along the shell of it. Mello shuddered feeling precum leak stickily onto the sheets under him. The hand made its way up his back tracing over the thick ridged scar that that ended a quarter way down his back. “Matt…” Mello said warningly, trying to shift his shoulder away, only to earn himself a quiet tut and a firm hand smacking his exposed ass. Mello let out a groan of pain, the sting of embarrassment and pleasure making his skin prickle uncomfortably.  Wet kisses covered the scar and traced down his spine as fingers tangled in his hair just long enough to pull the silk knot free, the blindfold falling away from Mello’s eyes.

“Hey what do you think-“Mello was cut off as he was flipped onto his back, leather strap twisting on the iron bar, and his mouth was claimed by a pair of possessive lips. Mello took a grateful breath of air as the lips moved across to the burn on his cheek and followed it down his neck. “M-Matt.” He stammered, fingers flexing uncomfortably. “You said you’d keep it on.”

“Well I’m a liar aren’t I?” Matt murmured into the blistered skin, biting it softly. “Besides how could I show you the next part if your eyes are covered?”

“Next part?” Mello asked only to be ignored by Matt as his lips continued to trail downwards. “Jeevas you better explain right now what you me- _Ah!”_ The soft moan escaped him as Matt’s tongue traced the vein down the underside of his cock lapping up the precum which oozed stickily down the shaft, down between his thighs. Mello’s hips canted upwards slightly trying to get more friction on his sensitive cock but Matt’s hands gripped his hips and pushed them back down into the mattress, holding him still as his tongue circled the head of his dick, dipping into the slit for a moment to watch Mello writhe against the leather strap that was holding him firmly in place.

Matt pulled away from him, undoing the leather strap that held Mello to the bed, pushing his shoulders until he sat up, tying his wrists together behind his back instead. It was then that Mello noticed it. The full length mirror that usually was pushed against the wall, the one that had been covered by a thick dust cloth until recently, was now at the end of their bed facing them.

“Matt no.” Mello pulled at the bindings which held his wrists firm.

“Just once.”

“I said no.”

“Please?” Matt’s gloved fingers snaked along Mello’s naked torso pausing to tease his nipples with some hard pinches and tweaks. Mello leaned his head back against matt’s shoulder as a sigh of pleasure escaped him. “Please, I just want to show you what I see.”

Mello said nothing for a few moments, weighing up the options in his mind. It had taken long enough after the explosion for him to feel comfortable with Matt even touching him let alone fucking him, but that they had reached that point eventually, on the condition that Mello wore a blindfold. He didn’t want to see how Matt looked at him now, he didn’t want to see the pity or disappointment that no doubt clouded Matt’s face every time he was confronted with the reminder that his lover was nothing more than a failure. Matt placed his hands in front of Mello and pulled the gloves off, showing him his own scarred hands. Mello looked at the bubbled flesh, guilt welling up inside him, the rubble he was under was burning hot, not that it deterred Matt, who by that point was barely thinking, lifting it off Mello without a second thought.

“…Fine.” Mello mumbled. “But don’t put it in.”

Matt nodded, readjusting Mello on his lap so he sat with his legs open facing the mirror, the hand which had been tracing his chest moved down his stomach as soft lips kissed and nipped the nape of his neck. Matt took Mello into his hand and stroked him slowly, using the slickness of his precum to ease his movements. Mello let out a soft sigh and met his reflection’s gaze in the mirror, watching Matt’s hand carefully squeeze him, his body shuddering as a jolt of pleasure knotted in his stomach. He watched Matt’s lips moved from his neck to his shoulder, biting just hard enough to leave a dark bruise for him to admire tomorrow morning. Mello’s flushed reflection eyed him longingly, mimicking the way his hips rocked up into Matt’s tight fist and the way his jaw clenched in a bid to stop the low moans leaking from between his lips. Matt sped his hand up listening to the soft moans which Mello was unable to suppress, squeezing the tip until thick strings of milky white cum covered his hand. Mello slumped back against Matt’s chest completely boneless as Matt wiped his hand clean on the sheets and untied Mello’s hands.

Matt pulled him to lay down and nothing was said for a while as Mello’s finger’s gently traced the ridges of the scars on Matt’s hands.

“I’m sorry.”

Matt shrugged, wrapping an arm around Mello’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “I would do it again. I’m stupid like that.”

Mello opened his mouth to argue and instead closed it. It wasn’t worth the argument, not tonight at least.


End file.
